Mafia Mages and Other Stories
by Momolovesanime
Summary: A bunch of random one-shots of anime characters meeting other characters from a different anime.
1. The Izzy-Momo Alliance

Good morning, good evening, and good night to everybody who is currently reading this! I just wanted to give a bit of background info on how this fanfiction came to be. So... If you're interested you can continue reading, or if you really don't care, you can skip this chapter right now. BUT WAIT A COUPLE SECONDS... DISCLAIMER: There will be many weird pairings up ahead, so please don't get mad at me if you ship someone with another character. Also, not all of them are pairings. (This is the part where you can skip if you don't care.)

So, my friend Izzy, aka Autumn in Can She Come With Me, and I were at a swim meet. We were waiting for our next event and started talking about stuff. She brought up the subject of what would happen if one anime character met this anime character. We got really into it. Like, REALLY into it. We were so excited about it, in fact, that we wrote all 72 ideas down and we are going to make a bunch of one-shot chapters where characters from different animes meet.

The name, Mafia Mages and Other Stories, comes from the fact that about 3/4s (ish) of stories will be Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Fairy Tail characters, but do not fret! There will be many, many more funny meetings from other animes like Naruto, Little Busters, Soul Eater, Sword Art Online, Fullmetal Alchemist and more!

If you have also had this idea and have a suggestion, please leave one in the reviews and a short description of what the chapter would be about! I'll be sure to give credit to all of your fabulous ideas! As I said earlier... there will be some weird pairings up ahead, so please don't get mad at me if you ship someone with another character... I'm serious... There are a couple of reeeaaallllyyy weird ones we thought of. I DO NOT like Yaoi or Yuri, so if that's your thing, I'm sorry. There will be a couple of chapters where the character who was previously paired with someone, will be paired with another person. Not all of the chapters will be pairings, but a couple will be.

Aannnnddd no. I will not give spoilers as to some of the people I will make interact.

...

...

...

...

Well... Fine, but only five! (Notice they don't say Thing 1 X Thing 2)

Cana Alberona and Xanxus

Aquarius and Superbi Squalo

Spanner and Winry Rockbell

Light Yagami and Belphegor

Fran and Roy Mustang


	2. He Screwed Up… Big Time

"Are you sure this will work?"

"Don't worry, Shoichi. We're the best mechanics this world has ever seen," Spanner reassured. "Byakuran's design is flawless. It's bound to work with our skill level."

"I am a first-rate mech-artist, after all!" Giannini boasted.

He was by far, the worst of the three mechanics, but he didn't know that. Shoichi was put in charge of the top-secret project by Byakuran, the creator of the idea, and was allowed to bring anybody he wanted to join the team. He only chose Spanner and Giannini because he knew that they would be the most help. Giannini was still very talented, after all.

The project was to build a machine that could allow anyone to journey to different parallel worlds as they choose. He called it, the World Traveler. The final touches were being put on and the next day, if everything went as planned, they would activate the World Traveler.

After a couple more hours of tweaks and working out kinks, Shoichi said, "I think that about does it." He wiped a stain of grease from his forehead. "We'll be able to activate it tomorrow."

"Good job, everyone!" Giannini cheered, looking at everyone's hard work. With exchanges of 'good work's and pats on the back, the three packed up and started heading home.

Shoichi brought up a video link with Byakuran and gave him a progress report about how everything was going just as planned and that everything would be ready by the next day. Byakuran praised his subordinate and dismissed him.

While Shoichi and Spanner slept peacefully into the the night in their homes, Giannini crept into the laboratory and started changing a couple of things without the knowledge of Shoichi or Spanner.

* * *

The next day, hell broke. The World Traveler machine was started up and nearly exploded in everyone's face. Reality was splitting and colliding with every single parallel world. A bunch if people disappeared that day and ending up in different worlds. These are their stories.

* * *

(I do not own any of the animes listed or the characters in the works in which they appear. This is for entertainment purposes only.)


End file.
